The present invention relates to a electric plugs and, more particularly, to a safety plug which automatically cuts off the power supply upon an overload.
Various electric plugs have been disclosed for use with a variety of electric appliances. Conventional electric plugs are generally comprised of an insulative housing and two contact metal blades extended from the housing in the same direction. Some electric plugs have a grounding prong for connection to an earth terminal. Conventional electric plugs commonly have no overload protection, therefore they may be burnt out easily upon an electric overload.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a safety plug which eliminates the aforesaid problem. This object is achieved by connecting a tubular fuse between the hot wire of the electric cord and the positive contact metal blade. The tubular fuse automatically cuts off the circuit upon an electric overload.